Metal Gear Legacy
by Bryan Dacote
Summary: The climatic battle in Outer Heaven between the young FOXHOUND newcomer agent; Solid Snake, and the Phantom of Big Boss; Venom Snake has come to its conclusion. The Phantom Snake passes on a special gift and Legacy to the young agent before he finishes his escape from Outer Heaven.


Metal Gear Legacy

FOXHOUND Recruit, Solid Snake lowered his Beretta M92F handgun as he watched the man, the soldier, the legend that he knew as Big Boss collapse into the wall and slump to the floor, breathing heavily, clutching at his wounds. The 23 year-old Solid Snake slowly and cautiously approached the wounded legend. It was at this moment that Snake took a closer look at his former commanding officer. The Big Boss that layed on the floor, coughing up blood, had small but distinct differences to the man Solid Snake knew. He was identical for the most part, the hair was the same length, the same shade of grey, the lone good left eye was still piercing and experienced from a thousand different battlefields. But there were old scars there that weren't there before, a long protruding piece of metal in the shape of a devil's horn sticking out of his head – his above his right eye patch. His left hand was replaced with an advanced prosthetic. But beyond that, this man looked and sounded and acted almost exactly the same as the man Solid Snake was trained by.

The bleeding, defeated commander of Outer Heaven looked up at the young man – the clone of the _real_ Big Boss. Not once did Venom Snake foresee this green rookie successfully defeating the army of Outer Heaven, Metal Gear and now himself. This young soldier looked so much like Big Boss in his youth, but something was missing… Venom leaned his head back against the wall, feeling the knot of the bandanna that once belonged to The Boss press into the back of his sore skull. The very moment of his head making the room spin in his vision. Venom shut his good eye as he waited a precious second for his vision to readjust. He looked back at Solid Snake – David and now realized what was missing. A Bandanna. Not just any bandanna, but _her_ Bandanna… Somehow the tired soldier laughed as he looked Solid Snake in the eye.

"You're pretty good…" Venom said with a smirk and a weary voice. A few more seconds passed and nothing was said from either man until Snake finally replied, using the best of his poker faces.

"So were you."  
Venom laughed weakly as he lowered his head and tried to raise his left hand to his head. As he tried, Solid Snake quickly raised his handgun to Venom's head.  
"No need for that…" Venom stated as he raised his prosthetic hand to his head, slowly and painfully pulling off the old Bandanna from his head. Like a lead weight, Venom's hand dropped to the ground, with the Bandanna in his clutch, wincing a bit from the pain. He took a deep breath before trying to lift the hefty prosthetic hand with the bandanna towards the young soldier. "You… earned this… Solid Snake."  
Snake's face expressed confusion as he cautiously took the bandanna from the old soldier.  
"Why?" Solid Snake simply asked. Venom looked up at Snake and smirked.  
"For good luck… and for the better 'Snake'." Solid's confusion did not waver, but Venom's smirk disappeared. "Shouldn't you be escaping? Didn't you start the self-destruction sequence?"  
The confusion on Solid Snake's face changed to shock as he then looked at the closest door and wasted no time in escaping. Venom watched as the FOXHOUND recruit made his escape, after the younger man was out of sight, Venom pulled out a cigar, put it in his mouth, lit it, as he then patiently awaited death. Before he could relax, he heard his radio go off, signaling a call. Venom knew immediately who this must be. He flicked the switch on his radio and responded. "Hello… Ishmael." 

* * *

Author's Note: So I recently finished a Metal Gear Solid marathon where I played MGS1, Twin Snakes, MGS2, MGS3, MGS4, Rising, Peace Walker and MGS5, and found this amazing fan-made comic which has been brilliantly adapted into a video on Youtube complete with voice acting called "Last Day in Outer Heaven". (On Youtube just look up Last Day in Outer Heaven Animated and it'll be the first result) which inspired me to write this little thing. I liked the idea that Solid Snake was given the same Bandanna that Big Boss, Venom Snake and The Boss used. Since canonically Venom Snake was the last to own it, I thought it'd make a good little one-shot. I've actually had the idea for this before MGS5 came out and before we got the big reveal of Venom Snake's true identity. But when I found out Venom got The Boss's bandanna in MGS5... that nailed it.

This was also a bit of a flexing of my writing skills so I can try to get back to writing.


End file.
